Fairy's and Stars
by Myfairyreflection.light
Summary: Fairy Tail grows up! These stories go through the new generations adventures and tales of romance! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Summery: The mages of Fairy Tail grow up and have kids, leading to wild adventures, a bigger family, and love?! /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Miraxus, Cana x Bacchus, Erza x Jellal, RoWen, ect. +OC p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! (I wish it belonged to me *rolls eyes* However I own the OCs! (kids ect.) THEY ARE MINE! (: lol jk anyways lets get on with this. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Prologue Characters! /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stella Layla Dragneel p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Natsu and Lucy Dragneel p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 16 Birthday: May 28th (Gemini) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Celestial Dragon Slayer p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Long blond hair, with naturally pink tips, down to butt. Brown eyes, one dimple, chubby cheeks, D cup, long legs, slender build, long eyelashes, full pink lips.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Short short jean shorts, with black tank top and gray sweater, knee high black boots. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality: p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Creative -Funny -unique smile -Smart -"I keep my heart under lock and key"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Two minded (look up zodiac city gemini, go to images and you'll understand) -Tells it like it isp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Piss her off and you'll feel it -sharp tongue -can make words hurt -out going p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-ALWAYS gets revenge -two faced she devil if you piss her off -loyal to friends and familyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-nice to people she likes -secretly a hopeless romantic -neat freak p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Devan Lilly Redfox Enemy: Ultear Ur Fullbusterp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ultear Ur Fullbuster p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Juvia and Gray Fullbusterp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 18 Birthday: February 18th (Aquarius) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Time Arc Magicp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Blue wavy shoulder length hair, blue eyes, freckles, slender body, C cup ect.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Black bikini top (imagine Cana) and black Capri leggings. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality: p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Cocky -know it all -secretly gets depressed and lonely sometimes -daddy's girl p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-when nervous, speaks in third person -Weakness to cute objects -Annoyed easily p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Lance Makarov Dreyar Enemy: Stella Layla Dragneelp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Devan Lilly Redfoxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Levy and Gajeel Redfox p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 16 Birthday: October 13th (Virgo)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Iron Dragon Slayerp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Short wavy black hair, red eyes, glassesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Usually wears a red beanie, black basket ball shorts, and red knitted sweater. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personallity: p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Calm -Collected -Cute- nerd -Mysterious -HE IS ONE SEXY MOFO p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Secretly a hopless romantic -Loves to read -Protective of loved ones -Secretly a flirtp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Takes charge when needed -Will knock out anyone who gossipstalks shit about his friends/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Loyal -Smart -Strong -Did I say sexy? -God damn p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Unknown... You'll have to wait and see! *fangirls* Enemy: Aint nobody got time fo datp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lance Makarov Dreyar p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Mirijane and Laxus Dreyar p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 17 Birthday: April 3rd (Aries) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Weather Magep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: White shaggy hair, blue eyes, baby faced, ect.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Black rain jacket, black jeans, tight blue shirt, black rain bootsp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Flirt -Cocky -Childish -Strong -Cares for friends deeply p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -Will break your neck if you harm Fairy Tail -ect. (;p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: SECRET! EEEE! *squeels* Enemy: Devan Lilly Redfoxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Liam Gildarts Groh p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Cana and Baccus Grohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 17 Birthday: October 18th (Virgo)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Card magicp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Dark brown short curly hair, sharp jaw line, full lips, long eyelashes, ect. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Tight brown button up shirt, skinny jeans. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality: p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Depressed -Lonely -Caring -Cheeky -Blushes easily -Secretly really pervertedp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Stella Layla Dragneel Enemy: Alcohol p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Simon Scarlett Fernandes p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Erza and Jellal Fernandes p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 17 Birthday: August 10th (Leo)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Darkness Magicp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Purple short hair, Jellal's tattoo, but on his right arm. Brown eyes, strong build, ect.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Similar to Erza, an armoured chest plate and skinny jeans, ect. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality: p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Strict -Sly humor dry humor -Sweet tooth -SCARY! /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Has a weakness to girls *wink wink* -NAKAMA IS #1 -Momma boy (;p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Conflicted between Stella and Ultear! Enemy: Anyone who's in the way between him and cakep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Grandine Carla Conbolt p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Wendy and Romeo Conboltp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 8 Birthday: June 8th (Gemini)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Air Dragon Slayer p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Long dark blue hair, two dimples, long eyelashes, ect.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothing: Wendy's old dress ect. (;p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Scared easily -Neat freak -Worry Wart -Sweet -Kind -Lonelyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Can turn into a she devil (kind of like Mirijane) -Sometimes scary?! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Even though she's an Air Dragon Slayer when she gets angry she can blow up in flames!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: No one! :P Enemy: No one!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Adam Macao Conboltp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: Wendy and Romeo Conboltp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: 4 Birthday: August 2nd (Leo)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: Un-known yet!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Black shaggy hair, baby fat, cute, KAWAIII! lol anyways yeah ect.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Clothes: whatever he wants gawd guys I don't want to type anymore!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-goofy -cute -defensive to his friends -clumsy -ect. -looks up to sisterp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: Stella Layla Dragneel Enemy: Anyone who hurts his family -_- p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * * * * * * *p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"FINALLY DONE! JESUS CHRIST ITS 12:18 AM AND I JUST WANT TO SLEEP THIS TOOK MY 3 FREAKING HOURS! SOOOOOOOOOO GLAD ITS DONE! AND THATS JUST THE CHARACTERS!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aight. Well I'm accepting TWO OCs just follow the format below!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Name:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Parents: (doesn't have to be in Fairy Tail) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Magic: (NO DRAGON SLAYERS! MUST HAVE WEAKNESS! Dont make your OC invincabale Baka)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Age: Zodiac sign: THIS IS A MUST! Because my mind like depends on zodiac signs! It's weird Ik.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Looks: Clothing: (optional) oh gawd that sounds pervyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Personality:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Background: (optional) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crush: (optional) Enemy: (optional)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"LOVE YOU GUYS! ILL UPDATE SOON!p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"P.O.V: Stella Dragneel (Lucy x Natsu)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(BRUH) "Good morning sunshine, my morning sunshine, you make me happy~ when skies are grey-" I groggily started opening my eyes to hear my dad singing to me. "You'll never know how~ much I love you-" I had insisted ever since I could talk that ever morning he had to sing to me to wake me up, and he kept his promise to this day. My mornings just weren't right without him singing. "So please stay blah blah blah~" I could tell he was tired to and he didn't even bother with the last part. "Good morning daddy." I said through a pillow of night time slobber. "Good morning my sweet star. Mommy is going to make break feast today, she says she has a feeling it's going to be a good day." I got up, finished my morning routine of washing my face, picking out clothes, and brushing my teeth and hair, then headed down stairs. (BRUH) You could say our house was different and unique, but it wasn't messy. Everything was clean and Christmas lights of different colors were spewed around the house, our ceiling was painted of the night sky, and instead of family photos and coloring's on our refrigerator we had training regimens. That's not the only thing that stood out about our house, on the outside our house was made of a fire proof material, making our house look like a haunted mansion from outside. Nobody would ever believe me if I told them our house is the least weird one out of Fairy Tail though. Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia's house was made out of ice, and Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy's house was an iron mansion with 50 LIBRARY'S! 50! Anyways after my fierce battle getting to the kitchen, (which resulted in bruised knees, red hands, and a welt on my for head) I ate the french toast and eggs while I talked with my parents. This was a rare occasion in my life, talking to my parents. Them always going on jobs, and me traveling all over Fior resulted in no "family time". That never bothered us though, it just made the moments we did spend together even more special. The conversation was going great, I got to talk about how I've been improving with my magic, the fact that I beat my enemy Ultear again (which made this 267 wins for Ultear, and 268 wins for myself) and my upcoming trip to the spas in Candine next week. (AN: I made up a random name for a town XD) "Are you planning on just going by yourself?" My mother asked concerned. "Yeah, I want to relax and get some alone time." I respond. "I don't know honey I want you to go with someone..." I gulped. I really really really wanted some alone time. PLEASE MOTHER! But before I said anything, my dad spoke up. "Luce she's 16 now and I understand why she wants to be alone, Fairy Tail gets tireing. I think she can handle herself. Plus she's an S class mage of Fairy Tail, the best guild in Fior. Which is saying a lot." He said this, but I knew why, and it wasn't because he thought I could handle myself, it was because he knew that the only friends I had were boys and I was defiantly NOT going to ask Ultear (ew). So in reality he was just worried I was going to have sex in a spa. (Which I'm not by the way I don't even have a boyfriend, I'm not that stupid.) So instead of saying thanks, I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Whatever, I'm going to the guild, love you guys, stay safe." I hugged my parents and before they could stop me I was running out of the house . (BRUH) In 20 minutes I realized that on instinct I was going the opposite direction of the guild and towards the East Forest. Hugging my stomach I just decided to continue, trusting my feet to take me to the destination while my head drifted to another world. When I returned to our world I saw my destination. A little straw hut that daddy had made with aunt Lissanna when they were young. I walked inside and sat at the three graves before me. I knew that nothing was buried there, no body's at least. Only peices of paper that were the wishes and dreams of my mother in her devastated state 18 years ago. Two years before I was born my mom found out she was pregnant with triplets. But she miscarried and all three of them died. Nobody talks about it now. Heck, they didnt even tell me, I found out the hard way. (BRUH) *flashback* "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING GRANNY?!" "YOU KNOW I DID TWINKLE TOES!" "GET ON MY LEVEL BEFORE YOU TALK TO ME TIME PRICK!" "OH PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A QUEEN, IM WAY STONGER THEN YOU AND I PROVED IT LAST WEEK, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING-" Ultear was silenced by a punch to the face. "REGULAS IMPACT!" I screamed, throwing my seven year old body at the blue haired time ark mage. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! HA! NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS ARE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I BET THE TRIPLETS WOULD HAVE BEEN TEN TIMES STRONGER THEN YOU IF THEY HADN'T DIED!" All I remember is Uncle Gray screaming at Ultear to shut up and Aunt Mirijane crying. But I also remember the drop of my stomach, the confusion in my head, and the way I fell when I blacked out. *end of flashback* Today, I still haven't asked my parents about it, scared of they're answer. So I come to they're graves instead, trying to wrap my brain around it all. When I was twelve I had a mentall breakdown and ran here crying and screaming. I digged up they're graves but instead of bodies I found letters from my mom. After I read them, I cried even harder. Screaming, and pulling at my hair. But when I was done, I just felt empty inside. Last year I had another mental breakdown and came here again, but instead of reading more letters, I just talked to the graves. When I was done, I felt like the triplets were actually there comforting me. I didn't feel lonely at all. I smiled, and thanked them for listening to my petty problems. Last month I started writing letters of my own to them, at first it felt silly writing to dead people especially when I never even knew them. But then I felt relieved and stress free. Today, I just wanted to pay my respects, and again try to rap my head around this. Every day I thought of what Ultear said, every day the more I believe my parents would prefer the triplets over me, and everyday I think of how better they would have been then me. But then they end up helping me, and giving me strength. So everyday I thank them instead of hating them. (BRUH) Next thing I know, I'm at Fairy Tail, opening the big wooden doors to see my family. As I walk in I say my hellos and dodge flying tables until I reach my regular table. My table is the MOST PERFECT TABLE EVER! I love it with all my heart! My table featured the perfect view to Deven, the perfect protection from guild fights and the perfect amount of seats for my friends! PLUS the perfect amount of space between Ultear's table and mine. It seemed like none of my friends were at the guild yet though, so I ended up "reading" (aka looking at a book trying to look smart while secretly taking glances at Devan) until they got there. Deven sat at his usual bar stool reading his newest book "Catching Water" only fifteen feet away from me looking fine as fuck. (AN: HAHAHHAHA I HAD TO! Catching Water= Catching Fire) Every few minutes he pushed up his dark red glasses to the top of his nose and did a little hair flip to get his wavy black hair out of his eyes. I couldn't help but sigh. WHY WOULDN'T HE JUST COME OVER HERE! The only time he comes over to my table is when Simon gets to the guild and sits with me. So I can't help but get the impression he only comes to my table to chat with Simon (AN: Simon=Jellal x Erza just a reminder). WHY WON'T HE JUST NOTICE ME ALREADY?! I sigh again and tilt my head back looking at the ceiling when someone sits next to me in the booth. I look over to see my friend Liam (AN: Liam= Canna x Baccus's son). "Hey what's wrong? You seem down." Liam asks. I flush red. I can't tell him I was thinking about how Devan won't notice me! No one except Simon and Mirijane know about my crush and that was an accident! So I shake me head and say "Nothing! I'm just tired!" "Okay..." He says with a weirded out expression plastered on his face. "Hey so, when everyone get's here wanna go on a job with everyone? It's been awhile." I say trying to change the subject. "Yeah good idea, my cards told me Gildarts was coming back today and I really don't want to talk to him." He replies rolling his eyes. Awww I really wanted to see Uncle Gildarts but I wasn't about to press Liam about it, I knew how he felt about the whole situation. Uncle G wasn't here when his mother Cana died, neither was his father since his dad's a GIANT DICK FACE! So Liam had to go through the funeral with no blood related family there with him. When Uncle G got back from his stupid ass trip and found out about Cana's death, he was hysterical and didn't even worry about Liam, he just sat in his house for days sobbing like a mad man. Eventually he pulled though and realized he forgot about his grandson, but by then the damage of loneliness was done and Liam already hated Uncle G. "Sorry, you probably want to hang out with him..." Liam muttered seeing my expression. "N-no! It's fine Liam! I can hang out with him another time, my closest friends come first. You go pick the job while I order us some food." (BRUH) 50% of me just ordered food for us out of generosity but the other 50% did it out of wanting to be closer to Devan. I went up to Deven and boldly sat at the bar stool next to him, ignoring Aunt Mira's smirk before she headed over to take my order. "2 of the chicken finger meal and 1 strawberry cake please!" (The cake for Simon of course) "Sure thing! And anything to drink?" "Ummm... two hot chocolates please!" After Mira walked away I turned to Deven. "Good morning Devan! What are you reading?" I quickly face palmed myself in my mind. I ALREADY KNEW WHAT HE WAS READING! "I told you what I was reading yesterday..." I said quietly. I felt my face starting to heat up. Uh- oh! FIX THIS SAVANNAH! FIX THIS! Suddenly a light bulb appeared over my head as I got an idea. I'll tease him (:. "Oh? Your still reading that book? I thought by now you'de finish since your such a good reader." I say smirking. He finally looks up with a bored expression. "Are you trying to cover up your failed attempt at starting a conversation by trying to tease me? You know that won't work. I don't care what other people think." He says as he returns to his book. I give up as I slam my head on the counter sulking. As I'm about to walk away like a failure he speaks up once more. "I over heard you and Liam talking earlier, do you think I could join in on the job? I don't have anything better to do today..." OH MAH GAWD. My heart grew wings and took off, leaving me with an overly excited body and a flushed face. "Ye-Yes! We'd be glad to join you! I mean for you to join us! Thank you! I mean your welcome!" As I tripped over myself talking Mira ended up saving me by arriving with my food. "Oh thank you Mira-san!" I turn to Devan one last time "I'll tell you when I'm leaving to go pack, and give you the information then. So talk to you later bye!" I say quickly and run over to my perfect little table. This was the first time he asked to join us! IM SO HAPPY I COULD SING!p 


End file.
